


Relax

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Begging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, Massage, Oral, Out of Character, PWP, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: After a particularly rough day, Martin really needs to relax





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Who watches this movie and comes up with such garbage? Pftt me apparently. I apologize in advance.

The sun sat high in the sky that afternoon and It was only a little after three. The heat index peaked at a scorching 98 degrees--the hottest it’s been all day. The wind blew the clouds over the sun periodically providing a temporary sort of relief, but it wasn’t enough. The young man leisurely made his way across the bridge, a familiar path leading towards his destination. As he leapt up, touching one of the branches hanging above, a bead of sweat rolls down his back. Fabric clings to slightly damp skin he raises a hand to his brow. Despite the bounce in his step, his playful yet unsteady gait Martin was tired... inordinately tired. Work was difficult that day to say the least. He spent at least two hours in the backroom, organizing freight, scaling ladders-- lifting boxes over his head. Normally he wouldn’t mind and he didn’t-- until the deliveries came. His cousin handed him the long list of addresses and his back instinctively ached. He took the list without a word, nodding curtly at the older man. He already knew if he showed any sign of protest, Cuda would not be above berating him in front of co-workers and customers alike.

Usually he would have waited, he never really stopped by till after five. He’d stay there until dinner, only to return shortly after-- but that day in particular he really needed to see his friend. Jill always told him she liked having him around, encouraging him to stop by whenever he wanted. She assured him that he was always welcome and that she hated him being cooped up in the house with that old man. He liked spending time with her as well, especially as of late. He wanted to hear her laugh, just sit with her and talk. He wanted her to smile at him and listen…. Maybe she might even want to _hold him_ again.

He can’t deny the flicker of excitement as he finally rounds the corner. His fingertips rest on the small metal gate leading to her gangway. For a moment he wonders if he should have called, he knew she wasn’t expecting him. If worse came to worse and she wasn’t home--his was only two streets away. With a deep breath, he opens the gate continuing up the narrow cobblestone path. He stops in front of the side door, fingers hovering over the bell before he presses down once.

He can faintly hear movement coming from the balcony. “Just a second…” He wrings his hands together, shifting his weight onto the other foot. He can hear the screen door sliding open, and does his best to quell his nerves. Jill’s head appears over the balcony, dark hair hair falling around her face like a curtain. “Martin? What are-- are you off already?” She asked with surprise. He only nods briefly and a smile spreads across her face. “ Well that’s wonderful! Come around to the side I’ll be right down!”

There’s instant relief from the air conditioner the second she opens the door. Her eyes skim over him briefly, as she quickly ushers him inside. “Gosh, come in… let me get you something to drink… it’s awful out there…” Before he can speak she disappears into the kitchen saying something about the heat. His eyes roam over the familiar walls as he makes his way to the living room. The sudden change of temperature causes him to shiver lightly, goosebumps forming over his skin. His attention averts to the television which was on the lowest setting-- some black and white movie plays on the screen and he tries to recall the name. Soon enough, she emerges from the kitchen with two glasses of lemonade, an even brighter smile on her face. “Here ya go…”

“Thanks…” He gulps most of it down on the first go.

“I’m glad I wasn’t all the way in the back, not sure I would have heard the bell…”

He shrugs placing his glass on the table.

“Sorry, I know I’m early--”

“Hey, don’t worry about it I’m glad you’re here!”

He smiles almost shyly, before turning his attention back towards the tv. For a moment she wondered why he was by so early but really didn’t want to assume.She regards him for a moment, hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched.

There was something decidedly off in his demeanor, exactly what she couldn’t say. He seemed, quiet…somber maybe even slightly sad.

“Martin, are you okay?”

His attention snaps to her immediately “ Yeah-- I-I’m fine I’m just…”

She ushers him over to the couch, suddenly aware that he looked somewhat worn, his cheeks were still flushed from the heat, his movements somewhat stiff.

“ Im really tired. He’s been on my case all day.”

She nodded knowing all too well that Cuda had the habit of overexerting the poor boy sometimes, seeing as he was the only young man in the shop.

“Aw.. come here.” She says, wrapping her arms around his slight frame. He returns her embrace completely-- cheek resting against her head. Her hands run soothingly over his back as she offers a few choice words about the old man. He can't help but laugh in agreement--.

 

“You had to go all the way to Branson? That’s like on the other side of town.”

“Yeah…” he said in resignation “I mean It wasn’t that bad, it was still early in the day…”

“But still… that’s way out.. No wonder you’re exhausted!”

He sighs, with a nod. “ My back hurts…” He offers jokingly, though it was definitely not a lie. Even as he leaned back against the pillows, there was a tightness spread across his lower back. It would not be fun when it was time to stand, he would have to actually try not to visibly wince.

“I can Imagine! Well look, you just sit and relax here for as long as you need to… I went shopping yesterday, so there’s plenty in the fridge. We could watch a movie if you’d like or-- hey… you could have a bath!” She exclaims.

“What?”

“ Yeah! You remember me telling you about me getting some work done on the upstairs bathroom--low water pressure in the sink. Well, a friend of mine from work told me about a buddy of his… Steve--- he’s a repairman. I think he’s from Florida or someplace… was it Florida? No that was my other friend Jackie.. her brother moved to Florida...Anyways---”

He watches her curiously as she continues to speak. He could never understand how she managed to say so many words in such a minimum amount of time with little to no oxygen.

“So he installed these jets, whirlpools like in a jacuzzi. Let… me... tell..you! It’s fantastic… turns your bones to jello. And it only cost me a little less than five hundred for the extras--”

“Is that why you’ve been late returning my calls?” He asked teasingly

She began to laugh… “Maybe… but that's beside the point. So what do you think?”

He chews on his lower lip, it was really nice of her to offer.That was Jill. Despite her all her flaws... flightiness wrapped in a layer of over-excitement, she was a really great friend. Willing to give the shirt off her back if you needed it. Maybe he should take her up on her offer… the one she gave him the other day. It would get him out of the house… away from him.

“Okay… I mean if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind? I want you to see what I’m talking about.. You’re gonna love it!” She says standing from the couch.

He can’t help but smile at her excitement. “Alright…” He stands from the couch slowly, with a barely visible wince. She reaches forward tentatively placing a hand on his lower back. “ Okay, yeah, we’re definitely doing this…” He allows her to usher him upstairs.

~~~~  
Immaculate, was the only word to describe it-- like something out of a catalog. He had completely extended the width of the tub but it’s always been just as deep. Rings around the jets silver and gleaming against the seafoam green porcelain. Shining and spotless he could see the outline of his reflection in the tub, he lightly runs his fingers along the rim.

“Wow..it looks---”

“Right!” she agreed turning on the faucet. “Best thing I’ve spent money on in a while… you know how I feel about dishing out money when I don’t have to but this-- I just couldn’t say no!” She said turning to him.

Her eyes lingered on him for a moment, briefly skimming over his lips, and they parted slightly.

  
She continued to talk as he examined the various bottles and vials on the counter. A breeze drifted in through the window had the soothing scent of lavender wafting about the room. His eyes cut over to her briefly as she leans over the tub. His mouth is suddenly dry, eyes roaming over her long toned legs, muscles shifting underneath. He knew how smooth they were...how they felt wrapped around his waist. He still could not believe it. Only three days ago and he still could not believe it. With images still burned into his brain so vividly that they brought on lingering sensations. Memories of her lips, her breath against his skin. delicate fingers tracing, probing sending shivers up his spine tongue tracing patterns over his skin. His face flushed at the memory of his name on her lips, the way she fell against him when she came.

“All set!” She says, luring him out of his thoughts. He awkwardly shifts his weight onto the other foot, sneakers squeaking against the spotless tiles. “Here’s the button right here.” She flips a small silver switch. The water begins to bubble and swirl rippling on the surface. “And--- it has settings… check this out” She flips the switch to the left and the ripples become more intense. Bubbles at all four corners of the tub seem to pulse rhythmically swirling the light foam about... it was almost hypnotic. The scent of whatever concoction she had poured into the tub was getting stronger, and it was heavenly

“So--” She says lightly resting her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. “ I’ll leave you to it… take as long as you like you deserve it. Okay?” She leans in to meet his gaze.

“Okay… Thanks Jill--”

She smiles at him warmly, eyes once again flittering over his lips. She leans in brushing hers against the corner of his mouth sending a delicious shiver up his spine. The door closes with an audible click-- suddenly he’s alone and only mildly disappointed. He didn’t know why he thought she’d offer to join him, It just seemed like something she would do. She always enjoyed getting a rise out of him… anything to make him blush. Anything to shock and surprise him in the best possible way. Leaving him to wonder just what she had in store for him next. _Once...it only happened once._

With a sigh he begins to undress, carefully peeling off his shirt neatly placing it aside. His shoes slip off effortlessly and he casually kicks them off. Pants socks and underwear follow shortly after and soon enough he’s sinking down into what he assumed might just be nirvana. A barely audible moan escapes his lips as he settles back against the tiles. Having never felt anything like it he fights to catch his breath. The bubbles swirling flirtatiously tickling at his sides. Jetstreams pulsing in a rhythm... pressure smoothing over tired muscles. He sinks back slightly..letting out a short gasp. One of the jets sent out a powerful stream hitting him at a particularly ticklish part of his ribs. He keeps his arm prone there for a while. Sinking lower still, the scent of lavender clouds his senses... Along with something vaguely woodsy. He can feel his arms start to loosen, floating where they may. One jet in particular sending soothing ripples over his skin, right over the tired and overworked muscles along his lower back. He relaxes instinctively letting his eyes fall shut, content just not to _think_ for a while.

~~~

Jill reach the bottom of the steps, deftly running her fingers through her hair. _Idiot_ …. Completely _dumb!_

Reaching for the remote, she turns the television off before flouncing herself down on the couch. She really didn't know why she was so angry with herself. What she had expected. She couldn’t even bring herself to kiss him properly, and that part really bothered her. It was really hard to describe her feelings for Martin, he was her friend without a doubt. Possibly one of her best friends at this point. She had long since admitted that he was attractive… really really attractive in an unassuming sort of way. It sometimes left her feeling guilty he was just so--- Carrying a conversation with him became a task in itself, resisting the urge to look at his lips. She had no idea what came over her the other night and had not been able to mention it since, he hadn’t brought it up either. She just had no idea that he would be so--- _attentive._

She shook her head, leaning back against the couch. She could hear the motor from the jets roaring upstairs. It was not supposed to happen. She only meant to comfort him. When he came to her door he looked so distraught and frightened, it nearly broke her heart. She couldn't believe the old man actually tried to exorcise him. Was that what he was trying to do? He was shaking like a leaf as she ushered him in and didn’t stop shaking until she held him. She kept holding him, weaving her fingers through his hair, soothingly roaming over his back urging him to calm. Reminding him where he was, assuring him that he was safe.

She didn’t let go until she could feel the tension start to leave his body… once he stopped trembling. His hands still gripped the hem of her blouse as she pressed her lips to his forehead, and then to his cheek. He innocently returned the gesture through his lips brushed the corner of her mouth. She soon realizes she was the one who was shaking, blood rushing to her ears. He does it again a bit longer this time, she was sure her heart would leap out her chest. He was saying something that she couldn’t understand, his lips left a lingering sting. Before she knew it he was pulling her close. He kissed her chastely at first-- once and then again... lips parting under hers, hands cupping her face. It didn’t take long till she was kissing him back, fingers grasping the hem of his shirt. He kissed her as though he were desperate for air and all she could think of was how good he smelled. How impossibly warm he felt to the touch, small moans forming in his throat. She only wanted to comfort him. Before she knew it, she had taken his hand swiftly guiding him upstairs.

Her cheeks still burned at the memory and much to her shame, her body started to react. There was a definite sickness growing between her legs, at the image of him knealt down in front of her-- the sensation of his breath against her skin. Beautiful noises that escaped his lips as she rode him.. the look on his face when he finally came. It was enough to get her going in itself and it did, her pussy instinctively clenched. She bit down on her lip at the the realization that he was upstairs right now… in her bathtub, looking perfect albeit a bit worn. She wondered-- just for a moment she wondered. He’s had such a rough day already, he really needed to relax. The sound of the motor stops suddenly and her eyes move to the stairs. It was worth a shot.

~~~  
He emerged from the bathroom feeling like a new man, though he was only in there for about fifteen minutes. That stuff whatever it was, she poured into the water left a warming sensation on his skin it almost tingled... All the tension in his body seemed to have dissipated down the drain and now he felt loose airy, like he could do a backflip if he wanted. He decided against it, instead raising the other towel to his face surveying her room.

“Jill?” He called. Her room was empty, though he could hear the radio playing at a low volume on the nightstand.

“I’m all done now…” He calls again. He can hear her coming up the stairs.

“What’s that?” She asks, entering the room. His eyes move over her briefly. She had changed into a pale blue tank top and a pair of white shorts that sat low on her waist. Her hair was now tied up in a messy bun and in her hand she held a small bottle which she quickly shoved into her pocket.

“ I-” He clears his throat. “ I said… that was incredible!” He finished, it wasn’t a lie.

“Great! So do you feel any better now?” stepping in closer.

“ I do… I really do! Thanks.”

“That’s wonderful!” She exclaims wrapping her arms around him, completely aware of the fact that he’s wearing only a towel. He freezes for a moment but soon returns the embrace. Heat rises to his face at the sensation of her breasts pressing against his chest. Was she wearing a bra? She held him for maybe a second longer than she needed to before pulling away. She opens her mouth to speak, but refrains, chewing on her bottom lip. It takes all his will to resist the urge to just step in and kiss her. “I’m definitely glad you’re feeling better Martin…” She says finally meeting his gaze. He watches her intently with bated breath, nodding only briefly. “Yeah, me too….” She steps in closer and he can feel his breath hitch in his throat. The look she was giving him took him back to three nights ago, images flashing through his mind. Inches away from him now her hand brushes across his arm, the small touch sent a jolt of electricity up his spine--he swallowed thickly.

“I had another Idea…just to help you relax.”

With his heartbeat thundering in his ears, “What is it?” he whispers hoarsely. Her hand continues to brush over his arm against arm-- linking their fingers together.

“I… could give you a massage”

His eyebrows raise slightly. “ Really?”

It was such a simple suggestion, but an odd one given the context. Just the absurdity of the situation. Here he was standing inches away from his best friend, fingers still entwined-- dressed in nothing but a towel as she stares at him expectantly. A rush of blood flows below and he realizes he is already semi-erect. He swallows thickly hoping to god she doesn’t look down.

“Why not? I promise-- I’m really good.” Her hand begins soothingly running along his lower back, almost daring the towel to fall.

He nods opening his mouth to speak- no sound comes until he clears his throat.

“Al-alright… That’s fine I suppose.”

She smiles brightly and he melts just a little. “Great…” She beams gesturing to the bed. “ Go on then.”

His lips form a slight pout as he makes his way over to the bed Her bed, heartbeat thundering in his ears….

“So just?---”

Instantly she’s at his side, grabbing one of the extra pillows tossing it aside. “Here… just lay down right here…. On your stomach.” She urges, before rummaging through the drawer by the nightstand. He obliges, noting that the water has pretty much dried from his skin. Holding the towel in place awkwardly he shifts onto his stomach reaching for a pillow for his head. Not quite sure what to do with his arms he neatly folds them under his chin awaiting her next request. After a moment he can feel her weight on the bed, her fingers brush across his back. Lingering there then roaming over his sides--- sliding over his cloth-covered hips down his legs. “ Do you mind?” She asks hands moving to the towel.

“I- um…” more heat rises to his face at the realization that his semi is pressed against his stomach-- wedged between him and the bed. He had carefully arranged himself while she was busy at the drawer in the hopes to keep his situation at bay. “I don’t mind…” He says finally. It’s not like she hadn’t seen it all before anyways. He reaches beneath him lifting his hips unfastening the towel before settling back down. His cheeks burn as his cock rubs against the cool satin sheets, his entire body felt flushed and alive. He was expecting her to remove the towel completely, but instead she lowers it just a bit--- then a little more leaving him for the most part modestly covered.

  
She lets her eyes roam over him briefly, her mouth suddenly dry. Her eyes move over the faint muscles of his back, the bones underneath pronounced when he shifts tilting his head to the side. Over the faint dip in his spine, the birthmark to the right-- the light indentations right above the curve of his ass. She’s tempted to inch the towel down lower, but refrains… she had to take her time-- Taking the bottle of oil she gives it a quick shake before squeezing a dollop onto her palm. “Comfy?” She asks as she warms the oil between her hands. ‘“M-hmm.. Yeah.” He nods. With a grin she takes the bottle, holding it inches away from his back allowing a few droplets to fall on his skin. He lets out a short gasp and she laughs-- he eventually joins in.

“Shhh…relax ” She urges pressing her palms against his shoulder blades. Her fingers dig into his skin as her hands move towards the back of his neck, his upper shoulders working at the muscles. She can feel him loosen beneath her, a barely audible sigh escapes his lips. Shifting lower, the palms of her hands dig into the spot just below his shoulders in low lazy circles, eliciting another soft sigh, soon a slightly louder moan. “Is that good?” She asks increasing the pressure. He nods clutching the pillow just a little when she inches in closer, resting some of her weight on top of him “s-S good…” He whispers.

As she works her way down his back he seems to become more “pliable” melting under her touch, all the while she marvels at the feeling of his skin. Those soft little sighs causing her stomach to flutter and heat to spread across her face. She takes extra care when she gets to his lower back, broadening her strokes using her fingers more. Thumbs tracing circles pressing down over those little indentations just below his spine, resisting the urge to kiss them. He’s panting lightly whether he realizes it or not… even arching up against her hands. That spot did something to him, had him digging his teeth into his lip. She lingered there as if she knew, attentiveness in her hand… a low moan escapes his lips. No one had ever touched him that much in his entire life. He had more or less gotten used to being ignored, or either flat out avoided. The fact that she _actively wanted_ to touch him.

She had straddled him now, he can feel the heat radiating from her as she rests against the back of his thighs. His cock throbs beneath him now fully erect. He has to fight the urge to grind into the sheets when her hands kneads the flesh of his ass. Still over the cloth she gives him another playful squeeze, and she giggles. He tilts his head to the side, unable to hide his amusement... “Jill--you’re so _ahh_ \--” She squeezes bit harder this time, where his flesh connects to his upper thighs. _“What?_ ” She laughs hands drifting lower as she shifts down his body. “I think you’re having a little too much fun--” He breathes. She begins to massage the backs of his thighs.. “ _ohh..that’s good.._ ”

“I’m being _thorough_ Martin…”

“You are…” He agrees. As her hands travel higher he can feel her thumbs lightly graze his inner thighs, causing them to instinctively part. Her fingers rest on the towel and she asks once again “Do you mind?” At this point he really doesn’t mind not at all. Without a word he shifts lifting up his hips removing the towel himself. He could have sworn he heard her let out a brief hum of approval before her hands roam over his backside, kneading at the flesh with a firm almost clinical hand, before delivering a brief spank. “Hey!---”

“Only time…I promise ” She laughs. He sighs in feigned indignation. He can hear her snap open the bottle of oil once again before bringing her hands to the top of his back. Long languid motions smoothing over her previous work, palms digging in at just the right spots causing him to sigh melding further into the bed. She takes her time working down his body, his skin feels touched and alive. She begins to work the muscles at the back of his thighs, fingertips getting closer--- gently tickling at the skin of his inner thigh briefly brushing against his sack. He struggles to remain impassive, it was most likely a mistake. He firmly believed that until she did it again lingering there with a light caress. His breath hitches in his throat as his cock begins to throb. Her lips curl into a smile when she feels him tremble lightly... she’s massaging the backs of his thighs, all the while the tips of her fingers occasionally brush against his balls. The tips of his ears begin to turn bright red.

He’s breathing deeply now with barely audible moans--as he absentmindedly presses himself against the bed. Her eyes roam over him again, the oil accentuating every dip and curve. She has to actively resist the urge to run her lips along his spine. Her hands move to his ass again, gently kneading at the flesh. Not so discreetly taking a moment to separate his cheeks gaze lingering on the puckered flesh. It was then she remembers the bottle in her pocket her stomach flutters just a bit. Shifting up his body, she brings her lips to the shell of his ear. “Martin--- can I ask you something?” She whispers He lets out a sound which she chose to interpret as a yes. “ You know, I only want to help you relax right?” she says, fingers playing at his sides. “M-hmm…” He nods, voice muffled by the pillow. She shifts resting some of her weight on top of him, pressing her breasts against his back. “ I want to make you feel really good… but you have to trust me okay?” She continues. He tilts his head to the side allowing her to trace her lips along the shell of his ear. “Do you?” Her hands travel lower “Do you trust me Martin?” She asks, sitting back, reaching for the small bottle in her pocket.

“I trust you Jill…”

She’s kneading the backside again squeezing the flesh beneath her palms, sparing a moment to take another sneak peek, spreading his cheeks apart. Her finger brushes against him lightly, she can faintly hear him gasp. Her other hand rests on his upper thigh, tracing lazy circles over his skin.

His heartbeat thunders in his ears breath hitching in his throat. His cock twitched in excitement as another drop of arousal slides from the tip---He knew what she was hinting at once her finger ‘slipped’ the second time. His cheeks burned at the thought but still, he finds himself nodding in agreement. He didn’t think he could blush any deeper when he feels her spread his cheeks apart. He was grateful he couldn’t see her face, he would certainly been unable to look her in the eye. She leaves him prone that way for what feels like an eternity but in reality, it was a mere few seconds--he wants to make a sarcastic comment about taking a picture but refrains. “So gorgeous” she whispers, more so to herself. She wanted to do this but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. His teeth dig into his lower lip when her finger lightly presses at his entrance. Resisting the urge to recoil he lets out a shaky breath willing himself to relax. Moving in small circles, a warming sensation seeps into his skin… her other hand gently caresses his hip and she leans in tracing her lips along his spine.

As the warming sensation intensifies he tightly grips the sheets. Her finger presses into him, easily slipping past the tight ring of muscles. He lets out a startled gasp. “ Okay?” She instantly leans in, soothingly pressing her lips against his lower back. The simple gesture seems to calm him the tenderness in the action. She does it again.

“It’s---fine… “ he says after a moment

She pulls back slightly only to press back in...deeper this time, eliciting another short gasp. Almost embarrassed by his own reaction- he buries his face in the pillow. Jill shews on her lip nervously. He’d tell her right... If he wanted her to stop?. She watches how his fingers bunch in the sheets in time with her motions. She had taken up a rhythm, her finger thrusting into him just past the second knuckle curling upwards pressing down. “Martin..” She calls. He lets out a shaky moan in response. “ You’d tell me right… if you want me to stop?”

She meticulously gauges his reactions, every sigh and gasp, the white in his knuckles as he grips the sheets. She had done this a few times before, for the most part it was usually her idea. She knew what she was doing, that little spot inside them that would make them quake. But this was different. She needed to know that he wanted this. She didn’t want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable but he wasn’t giving much away. He was breathing deeply muscles contracting around her fingers like a vice so warm and perfect. It sent another flood of dampness to her panties-- she pulls back for a second quickly adding another drop of lube, slipping in her middle finger as well. She glides in nicely up to the hilt his startled bordering on bewildered moan sends a shiver up her spine. Her clit begins to throb with a dull and familiar ache.

Something was strange was happening inside of him, exactly what he couldn’t say. Flushed and overheated, he found himself grinding against the sheets. The sensation unfamiliar bordering on invasie, but decidedly it wasn’t bad. Every stroke seemed to get him closer to some intangible place that left him actually wanting her to go deeper. Excitement pooled at the pit of his stomach his ears burned at the thought, he could actually feel his muscles stretch around her fingers.

 _When did she add another?_ \--- “Ohhh…”

“Are you okay?” She asks quickly.

“ Yes!…” He breathes fingers bunching at the sheets. “ P-pleasse don’t stop…”

A slight smile curls at her lips-- as he remains prone… panting back slightly arched, almost pressing against her hand. She obliges, moving her fingers once again. Pressing in, curling them upwards...higher until--

“H-h Ooohh-- god _what’s-_ -”

She pulls back briefly only to plunge in again, fingertips ghosting over his prostate.

He falls silent when she begins to move her fingers faster, every stoke pressing down on this spot inside him that causes sparks to erupt behind his eyes. His toes dig into the bed temporarily unable to find his voice. Never in his life.. Not even the touch of his own hand could compare to this incomprehensible sensation. It had him bucking against her-- grinding against her hand not even to his own accord. Noises that he never knew he could make begin to escape his throat- and by this point he really didn’t care. “God-- I.. Ohh it’s so-Oo good.” He pants, voice breaking at every syllable

“It’s it?” She whispers. Repositioning her wrist, twists her fingers slightly eliciting another whimper from the now quivering mess beneath her.

“S-so-sooo g-ahh good…”

Focusing on the task at hand, she regards him briefly. A fine sheen of sweat rests on his skin, damp hair clings to his neck. She doesn’t resist the urge to run her fingers through it, tugging gently. Her eyes shift lower, towards her slicked fingers plunging into him-- glistening…The way he stretches around the digits, the tiny pink ring of muscles flushed sucking at her fingers hungrily. If he could see what she saw he’d probably die of embarrassment, but it was beautiful to her just the same. It was perfect.

  
He was so close, and he had not even touched himself--- his cock grinds into the bed… he was sure he had already left a considerable mess on the sheets. He can hear the sound of her fingers plunging into him wetly… it was bordering on obscene. His shameless moans sound foreign even to him but he can’t find the will to care. He might care...in the middle of the night when he’d surely think of this again. It was coiling deep inside of him this dull ache... so elusive, he needed her to go deeper, he almost wanted it to hurt. He lets out a brief whimper when her motions begin to slow. “ Jill--w-what?”

“Turn around…” She whispers.

He barely finds the strength to hoist himself off the bed but obliges, sitting up on his elbows. He crashes his lips to hers the second she leans in, greedily sucking on her tongue, moaning against her lips. Her fingers wrap around his weeping cock stroking with slow languid motions, she could feel him pulse beneath her hand, as another drop of arousal slides over her fingers. When she pulls away from the kiss he moans in protest attempting to close the gap. “I know…” She soothes. “Lay back darling….”

He does so without protest though his chest heaves in frustration, he drapes his arm across his eyes. She moves her hands to his knees spreading them further apart once again reaching for the bottle of lube. Her eyes linger on him for a moment, at the redness spread across his chest his nipples hard as rocks. His balls sat high against his body, the tip of his cock angry red and glistening. Her fingers move again to his entrance still flushed and slightly gaping--her fingers slide right in. She takes up a rhythm, he’s panting again as his spine arches off the bed. His fists bunch the sheets with abandon, “ Touch yourself… “ She offers, taking his hand “Here…”

His fingers wrap around his cock without hesitation, moans falling from kissed bruised lips. He strokes in time with her motions lingering at the head, with short shallow pumps.

Seconds pass and he’s nearly convulsing off the bed moans increasing in volume. Breathless with muttered curses and praise his body contorts in ways most might deem unnatural. “Oh--h Ohh p-pleasee…”

“What?” She whispers, thrusting into him mercilessly now… his walls contracting around her fingers.

“ P-please.. I- I cant Ohh…” He was almost on the verge of tears. Sensation courses through his veins, every nerve ending ignited--for a moment he feared he might combust. “ I- It’s too unhhhff”

He goes neary rigid for a moment as his lips fall open in a silent moan… hot sticky seed seeping through his fingers, landing on his stomach his chest-- even his chin. Her fingers continue to tease him still thrusting --pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, aware of his every breath and shift… as his walls still contract around her.


End file.
